


De Wendy Moira Angela Darling a Alice Pleasance Liddell

by BrytteMystere



Series: Las Aventuras de Wendy Darling/Alice Liddell [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: AU, Amara & Wendy bond, Amara isn't turned into a staff, And it's terrifying, But it will be mostly onesided from Rufio's part, But they still have their dark sides, Dark Wendy, Dark Wendy Darling/Peter Pan, Dark!Wendy (a bit), Darling Pan - Freeform, Esto está en castellano, F/M, Manipulative Peter, Manipulative Wendy, No se por qué lo he puesto todo en inglés, Peter isn't Rumple's daddy, Peter loves Wendy more than anything, Powerful Peter, Powerful Wendy, She ends up in Wendy's lap, There will be Rufio/Wendy, They rating will go up
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/pseuds/BrytteMystere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy Darling siempre ha sido especial. Cuando conoce a Peter Pan, saborea por vez primera el poder que siempre ha tenido oculto, y el inicio de un amor que podría o no superarlo todo y más.<br/>Pero con él negándose a admitir sus sentimientos -lo que los une-, Wendy se ve devuelta a un mundo que le resulta cada vez más opresivo... Sentada en Kensington Gardens, ruega por alguna clase de milagro... Y sobre su regazo va a parar una serpiente extraña que resulta ser una misteriosa hechicera, Amara, dispuesta a todo por salvar a sus hijos.<br/>Juntas, ambas lograrán llegar a Wonderland... Tras un par de cambios.<br/>¿Podrá Peter hacer que "Alice Liddell" recuerde su verdadera identidad? ¡Darling Pan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Wendy Moira Angela Darling a Alice Pleasance Liddell

**_1838_ **

  _Wendy Moira Angela Darling_ nació el jueves 14 de junio de 1838, mientras la luna llena estaba en su cenit, y sus haces de luz entraban al fin por el gran ventanal de la casa de los Darling -donde los futuros hijos del Sr. y Sra. Darling residirían hasta cumplir al menos 14 años- al haber movido el viento las cortinas lo suficiente como para que estas dejasen entrever la escena que en tal estancia se desarrollaba.

 

  Así pues, la luna estaba en su cenit, y la madre primeriza sollozaba por los dolores del parto (al parecer el bebé no deseaba abandonar el vientre materno)...

 Hasta que la luz de la luna pareció acariciar su hinchado vientre, momento exacto en el que la cabeza de la niña, por fin, salió del útero.

 

  La luz lunar acarició con dulzura a la neonata, que fue limpiada con presteza por la enfermera allí presente, y al quedar su piel libre de los restos de su nacimiento, todos los presentes en la futura habitación infantil se maravillaron ante la asombrosa palidez de la niña, cuyos ojos, al abrirse, abrían podido suponerse captores de la luz lunar que la rodeaba cual hábito celestial.

  Mary Darling, sin embargo, temía que su hija padeciese alguna misteriosa enfermedad que hubiese podido dejarla tan sumamente blanca, temor que fue apaciguado al asegurarle el médico que la pequeña Wendy no podía estar más sana, pues su fuerza interior se reflejaba en sus ojos plateados, bellos y duros a la vez cual diamantes tallados, comentando divertido también que la pequeña parecía tocada por los ángeles. Que aquella niña, seguramente, tenía un gran futuro por delante.

 

No habría podido por ventura comprender siquiera cuán real sería tal predicción...

  
  
**_1852_ **

  Wendy Darling había crecido, siendo ya una encantadora (y algo excéntrica) jovencita de no más de 14 años.

 

  Gustaba pasarse las horas imaginando nuevas versiones de las historias que su madre, la encantadora Mary Darling, les había en su día contado a ella y a sus hermanos cada noche antes de dormir, cuando sus sueños parecían tejer y entretejer tales historias, moldearlas y diseñarlas según su gusto, creando y destruyendo vidas singulares, únicas, mágicas, en un misterioso lugar que en sus diarios decidió llamar _Bosque Encantado_ , o _Mist Haven_.

 

  Su mente levantaba reinos enteros con incontables siglos de historia de la nada, creaba las leyes universales de tales mundos y sus excepciones, antes de crear el esbozo de los personajes más importantes (sabiendo, a grandes rasgos, el camino que estos habrían de seguir), para después dejarlos “libres” y divertirse viendo sus desventuradas vidas, y los supuestos finales felices.

 

  Wendy en verdad no era mala. Tales términos no lograban tener sentido para ella, y esta precisa razón la llevaba a ser más bien mercúrea en cuanto a la vida en Mist Haven.

Pese a esto,  siempre había conseguido “arreglar” cualquier mal que hubiese caído sobre sus adorados héroes.

 

   Hasta la noche en la que su tía Millicent decidió que, a sus catorce años, era ya demasiado doncella como para no usar corsé.

  Wendy tuvo que pasarse todo el día caminando sobre zapatos elevados, con un vestido cuyas faldas le dificultaban los movimientos y un corsé que apenas le permitía respirar, aguantando al insufrible Richard McPearson, hijo del director del banco en el que trabajaba su padre, y quien creía que por ser ella del sexo femenino no tenía más futuro que ser madre y señora de la casa de su futuro marido. Quien, al parecer, suponía que ese “marido” bien podía ser él.

 

 Aquella noche, Wendy avocó en la futura Reina Malvada, Regina Mills, su desesperación ante la idea de ser obligada a casarse con alguien a quien no quisiese.

Sin quererlo siquiera, Cora pareció recibir las instrucciones del terrible destino que Wendy tanto temía para sí, y forzó a su hija a seguirlo.

  Wendy no había querido matar a Daniel, pero había escuchado a su madre comentar lo buena pareja que hacían ella y Richard, sin poder siquiera creer que su madre pudiese haber dicho algo tan sumamente espantoso, bilis y odio surgiendo de su pecho en oleadas, y casi _necesitaba_ que Regina pudiese sentir algo así.

 

  No contó con que la futura reina dirigiese hacia Blancanieves su odio y resentimiento, pero supuso que tal como se había planteado su futuro, bien podría quedarse así y desarrollarse como debía.

 

 Ese fue un año fructuoso, dado que su mejora en el ámbito artístico le permitía al fin proporcionar una banda sonora a los cuentos extraordinarios con los que encantaba a John y a Michael, una vez Mary y George Darling consideraron que sus hijos eran demasiado mayores para cuentos, y el papel de cuenta cuentos recayó en Wendy.

Acompañaba todas las escenas desoladoras con un desgarrador solo de violín, y las más intrépidas aventuras, con ayuda del piano.

 

  Mas algo aún más importante sucedió aquel año. Y es que una noche de aquel noviembre, una sombra misteriosa la despertó.

 

  Otras se habrían aterrado ante la poderosa presencia de aquel ser translúcido, pero Wendy Darling, creadora y destructora de mundos, se limitó a sonreír, dejar que la Sombra la tomase en brazos cual príncipe a su doncella, y la llevase lejos, a la segunda estrella a la derecha, hasta el amanecer.

 

**_Neverland_ **

  La Sombra depositó a la joven durmiente sobre una llanura casi en el mismo centro de Neverland*, cuidadosamente con tal de no despertarla, y el segundo en el que su cuerpo tocó la hierba, miles de hermosas y variadas flores surgieron, extendiendo en cuestión de segundos sus diversos pétalos al sol naciente.

El impulso vital que produjo el primer contacto entre Wendy Darling y Neverland recorrió la isla entera, haciendo que hasta la temida _Dreamshade_ brotase flores de un intenso tono púrpura.

 

  Al instante, Peter Pan ordenó una búsqueda del origen de tan extraño suceso, dado que por algún motivo no era capaz de rastrearlo (aunque por supuesto ese dato no lo compartió).

 

  Peter Pan era un sujeto particular.

_Hacia ya tanto tiempo que nadie era capaz de recordarlo, un niño había huido del mundo humano, huido de sus padres y lo que se esperaba del pequeño principito, cayendo sin saberlo en un portal que lo llevó a una isla desierta, en la cual se fue descubriendo a sí mismo poco a poco, junto a los poderes de la isla, a la que decidió llamar “Neverland”, Nunca Jamás, pues desde el momento en el que practicó magia por vez primera, no había envejecido ni un segundo más._

_Dado que desde antes de llegar (aunque le era ya imposible recordar nada de aquella vida) había sido un jovencito muy inteligente y habilidoso, no le costó mucho hacer su vida en la isla, mucho antes de descubrir siquiera que había magia en ella._

_Y acaso pensando que su destino era quedarse en aquella isla hasta el día de su muerte, se había dedicado a cuidar de las plantas, cazando solo lo necesario para alimentarse, y dándoles los restos a las sirenas, que parecían contentas devorando huesos, aunque cada pocas semanas, Peter se aseguraba de enviarles varios animales aún vivos, con lo que estas no le dañaban cuando se acercaba a la laguna, fuese a bañarse o a beber._

_Entonces, un día, cuando su cuerpo parecía ya el de un joven de 17 años, descubrió que una reciente lluvia había ahogado una planta a la cual había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo, y la fuerza de su deseo pareció insuflar vida en el diminuto brote, que en pocos minutos había pasado a ser un poderoso árbol adansonia**, dentro del cual no tardó en hacerse un refugio, y cuyos frutos le permitieron variar más su alimentación._

_Preguntándose qué más podría realizarse por el mero hecho de desearlo, fue descubriendo el poder que se había ocultado en su interior._

_Recordaba, los primeros años, a las hadas que habían ayudado a criarlo en lo que parecía otra vida, y las formas que le fueron inculcadas no lo abandonaron aún cuando los recuerdos de sus orígenes se desvanecieron en la nada._

_Pues su memoria anterior a su llegada a Neverland se desvanecía según pasaba el tiempo, y cuanta más magia aprendía, más se aceleraba el proceso._

_Descubrió que aún podía volar (y olvidó que habían sido las hadas quienes le enseñaron, hasta que no necesitó polvo, solo pensamientos felices), y usó tal capacidad para explorar más y mejor la isla a la que consideraba su hogar._

_Pasó mucho, mucho tiempo sin más compañía que las plantas y las islas, hasta que, una noche, un suceso le haría descubrir otros mundos: y es que, en su apresurado seguir a un ciervo especialmente difícil de cazar, no se percató del rasgón que se produjo entre él y su sombra._

_Al menos, no hasta que esta volvió a él al amanecer, con un par desgarbado de niños gemelos, que le agradecieron de rodillas haberlos salvado (y pese a no tener la menor idea de qué podrían estar hablando, Peter se alegró por el alago, decidiendo que no sería tan malo tener compañía)._

_Los niños, eso sí, le hicieron percatarse de ciertas cosas._

_Ellos, por ejemplo, no podían sentir la isla a su alrededor, ni influían en el clima con sus cambios de humor, ni poseían magia alguna. Además, habían dejado de envejecer desde que llegaron a Neverland._

_Y no podían volar sin polvo de hadas._

_De todos modos, Peter les cuidó, enseñándoles a cazar, y a construir refugios fuertes y resistentes. A ellos les gustaba escucharle tocar su flauta de pan, y parecía sumirlos en un baile frenético que Peter tardó un poco en entender._

_Los gemelos le hablaron de otros niños perdidos, y como les gustaría vivir también con Peter en Neverland..._

_Así que Peter les dejó a cargo del cuidado del campamento que habían construido, y siguió a su sombra al mundo humano._

 

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde entonces, y muchos más niños se habían unido a Peter en la isla... _Niños Perdidos_ , los llamó, en honor a la primera descripción que de ellos le hicieron los gemelos.

 

 De todo lugar y origen, mas nunca mayores de diecisiete años, los Niños Perdidos habían ido volviéndose numerosos. Muchos de ellos, sin embargo, habían marchado hacia los diferentes mundos, para poder envejecer, mas siempre ayudando a Pan en lo posible.

 

  La lealtad que a él le tenían era absoluta.

 

Por ello, en poco tiempo, habían localizado a la doncella durmiente, y sin atreverse a tocarla, reportaron su hallazgo a Pan.

 Félix, uno de los niños perdidos más soberbios que hubo jamás (se había incluso autodenominado mano derecha de Pan), se quedó junto a la doncella, con lo que Rufio, otro niño perdido, y uno de los pocos a los que Félix no tenía esperanzas de vencer solo, se quedó para asegurarse de que no le hacía nada inapropiado a la chica.

 

  Cuando Peter Pan entró en el claro, no se molestó en fijarse en la tensión entre Rufio y Félix, decidiendo centrarse en la doncella que yacía arropada por toda clase de exóticas flores, y un disimulado círculo de Dreamshade, que le abrió paso antes de cerrarse tras él, como si fuese una línea de defensa al cuerpo de la chica.

 

  Algo asombrado por el aura que parecía emanar de la chica, y el magnético efecto que ejercía sobre él, se arrodilló junto a ella, y las flores trasladaron su cabeza a su regazo, quedándose la cabellera caoba extendida sobre sus piernas, mientras él seguía mirando la pálida faz de la joven, que de algún modo había seguido dormida, pero parecía empezar a agitarse.

 Él se acercó más a su rostro, sin tener muy claro por qué.

 

Y entonces ella abrió los ojos, esos orbes que parecían encerrar la más pura luz lunar, sonriéndole como nadie jamás le había sonreído, sonrisa que él no pudo evitar devolver, ayudándola a levantarse.

 

Wendy Darling le dedicó una graciosa reverencia, y él se la devolvió en el acto, con toda la finura que le había sido inculcada en otra vida, sin poder evitar mirar una y otra vez la comisura derecha de sus labios, donde algo parecía llamarle.

 

  Entre ellos surgió algo especial en aquel momento, cuando ella le dijo su nombre y él le dijo el suyo, cuando sus miradas conectaron como no lo habían hecho con ninguna otra antes, y fue como si en aquel momento, unos votos no dichos se hubiesen forjado entre ambos.

 

Los votos irrompibles que tanto orden y tanto caos producirían en los mundos que de ellos dependían...

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este ha sido el primer capítulo de lo que espero sea una serie no muy larga, en la cual volcaré todo lo que siempre he deseado de Darling Pan, todo lo que OUAT no me dió, y todo lo que no pude encontrar en fanfics.  
> Gran inspiración fueron los fics “Isle of Thorns” y “Isle of the Lost” de Evanescence2189, una maravillosa (o tal vez maravilloso, nunca se sabe) autora de Fanfiction.net y “Stand before your maker” de idaeae, otra autora de FF.net. ¡Los recomiendo de corazón!
> 
> *Prefiero mantener los nombres originales... Me gusta más “Neverland” que tener que repetir constantemente “Nunca Jamás”, o “Dreamshade” sobre “Sueño Mortal”. Aparte de eso, considero que eso de ir cambiándoles los nombres por una burda traducción es horrible... Así que Curly seguirá llamándose Curly, aunque traducido sea “Rizado”, porque no me gusta como queda, no le da el mismo aire...  
> Peter se queda Peter y no Pedro por el mismo motivo.
> 
> **El árbol Adansonia es más comúnmente conocido como “Baobab”.
> 
> Habrán doce Niños Perdidos principales en esta historia (por orden de llegada): Los Gemelos, Rufio, Nibs, Slightly, Pockets, Félix, Ace, Latchboy, Prentiss y Tootles.  
> Peter es físicamente, como Robbie Kay en su aparición en OUAT, pero aquí no es el padre de Rumpel. Para decirlo claramente, mi versión de cómo llegó a Neverland se parece más a la versión de J. M. Barrie, y tengo pensado que habría sido en otra vida hijo de un líder celta de Britania (aka Gran Bretaña antes de ser colonizada por los romanos), o algo así, ¿tal vez su madre era un hada, y por eso no necesita polvo para volar?  
> En mi fic, las hadas o seres en parte hada pueden producir polvo de hadas si son expuestos a magia natural desde pequeños.  
> Tengo planes especiales para Wendy, y al igual que en la obra de idaeae, Wendy será la artífice del Bosque Encantado aka Mist Haven. En capítulos posteriores, si mi musa no me falla, explicaré mejor por qué se da todo esto.  
> En cuanto a las relaciones... Este fanfic es Darling Pan. Lo digo desde ya. El rating subirá, también.  
> Pero tras ver The Maze Runner me quedé medio embelesada con Thomas Brodie-Sangster, así que habrá un personaje que se verá como él en la película y se llamará Newt, pero Wendy acabará con Peter.  
> Aparecerán, en el futuro, personajes de OUATW, como Amara, pero los intentaré explicar de manera que si no habéis visto el spin off, no os perdáis.
> 
> Por ahora, creo que está todo dicho... ¿Comentad, por favor?


End file.
